


Something New

by alafaye



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like any other market except for one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 22, 'hot chocolate'.

Despite the advertisements, the holiday market wasn't much. There were only three that had anything related to the traditional December holidays of old and the rest looked like any other market at any other time of the year. But Kaylee was enjoying herself and so far, Simon hadn't said anything wrong. Or done anything wrong. Or started a fight. And River was behaving today.

Simon smiled and let Kaylee pull him over to a stall. "Hot...chocolate?" she asked, reading the sign.

"I remember having some at a Christmas ball," he remarked. "It's good."

She hummed thoughtfully. "It's expensive."

"But well worth it," the stall owner said with a wink and a smile.

Kaylee sighed. "Maybe another day."

It was expensive, definitely an indulgence, and completely worth it. Just the once. "We'll take one."

The stall owner beamed. "Two straws?"

He nodded and Kaylee tried to hide a smile. "Simon, you shouldn't have. You should save your money for things that River might need medically."

He paid the stall owner and offered the first sip to Kaylee. "No, I know, but it's just the once. It's good."

She bit her lip and took a sip. Her eyes lit up at the taste. "Wow. That's better than a truffle."

He laughed and sipped the drink. It was spiced, something like cinnamon he thought, and it warmed him. She walked closer to him. "Thank you."

He bravely let go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her back. "You're welcome."


End file.
